Psycho Personnels
by RawwrMage
Summary: Various drabbles of which the characters in Psycho Pass are the same, except that their personalities are those of the characters in KHR, or vice versa. Please do not drink any water, you might choke...
1. Fenichia

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 1: Ginoza (Squalo) and Masaoka (Timoteo)

**This is a random story, and it's priority comes after my main fanfic, 'Protecting, Vice Versa'. So... I will update at random points of time. You all can also request which charcaters and which character personalities you want to mix together! Or vice versa. Hehe.**

**So... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Psycho Pass belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**This is regarding Timoteo's private jet, Fenichia, which now belongs to Ginoza. Also, it is set before Masaoka died, so Ginoza isn't an Enforcer yet.**

* * *

"VOOOIIIII?!" Ginoza screamed in the private jet plane, pointing the Dominator, which was in Non-Lethal Paralyzer mode, at his father, who was calmly piloting Fenichia. "HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE WITHOUT AN ACCOMPANYING INSPECTOR?"

"I lied." Masaoka deadpanned, still concentrating on the scene in front of him, white clouds and a beautiful blue sky. "I lied that your permission was given to pilot Fenichia."

"VOOOIIII! YOU COULDN'T HAVE LIED!" Ginoza waved the Dominator frantically at the grinning old man, who was still calmly staring at the clear skies in his view.

"You have been proven wrong, for I have gotten onto this jet." Masaoka chuckled a little, and glanced at his son with a question being held in his mouth. "More importantly, how did you get up here?"

Ginoza blinked. How did he get up? Well, all he remembered was that he was drinking a cup of warm, soothing  
English Breakfast, and suddenly felt faint. Before his world spun into darkness, he saw a blury image of an old man, grinning at him with cheeky intentions brimming off the side of his lips-

"VOIII! YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

"I don't know! Really! All I remember is carrying my beloved son bridal style, up the jet, telling the security that I had your approval-"

"THEN IT'S YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT?! I'M GOING TO PARALYZE YOU NOW FOR PUTTING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH-"

"Hey, my dear son, if you paralyze me now, we'll both die."

* * *

**Leave a review? owo**


	2. Cake

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 2: Kougami (Giotto) and Akane (Tsuna)

**This is really getting very random. Slight ShinAka, set when Kougami is still an Enforcer. This time, its Kougami as Giotto and Akane as Tsuna on this one topic.**

**Cake.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Finally, their shift was over, and they could have a peaceful dinner without any interuptions.

The table was filled with food items of many cultures; Pineapple Rice with garnishings of pork floss, warm Hot and Sour soup, Vegetables covered in a rich Oyster Sauce... one can only say that their appetite was huge after skipping lunch to finish an important case.

Kougami eyed his boss, Akane, with slight wariness. Her tender lips touched the hot and sour soup, sipping it slowly... one spoon and another...

_Wait a minute! What am I doing, observing her like that?_ The black-haired Enforcer quickly turned his gaze back to his food, feeling slightly hot on his cheeks.

Only then did he realise he had gobbled it all up due to embarressment.

Akane titled her head slightly, finishing off her soup. "Kougami-san, are you okay? You look red." she spoke in an innocent voice, reaching out to touch his forehead.

"Are you sick?"

"...No, thank you very much."

"Okay then."

Akane drew back her hand, and both their attention turned to the table to eat the next item.

There was only one dish left.

Cake.

**"It's mine."** The two said simultaneously, their forks on the opposite side of the plate in an instance in an attempt to drag the plate to their side. They glared at each other, as Akane shifted the fork to the left side of the plate, moving it a little, before holding the fork in front of her chest.

Kougami brought his fork back to his side, tapping it on the table twice, before tapping it alternatively, from his left side, to his right and then to his left again, as if choosing the direction to shift the plate to. Again, he tapped the fork on the table, before putting the fork underneath the plate, and using it as a lever, he let the plate 'hop' to the right. Drawing back his fork, he smiled at Akane.

It all happened in 3 seconds flat. In slight frustration, Akane tapped the table, before placing her fork to her left, flipping it by half, securing the cake by letting it land on the top of her fork. Kougami then patted the side of the half-flipped plate as her fork was underneath, attempting to slam the cake on the clean table, however missing it as the Inspector drew her fork back. So as not to make the plate break, the Enforcer used his fork and his strength to quickly flip the plate so that it did a 270 degree turn. Akane, noticing the plate doing a turn, quickly threw the cake up in the air in fear of the plate's price being put on Kougami's tab, and placed her fork on the right, making it turn over her hand, which so happened to be there, and it landed on the other side of her hand. The cake fell, and touched down right in the centre of the plate.

The two stared at each other in silence.

"Did we just do the Cup Song in terms of a fork and a plate?"

* * *

**Leave a review? owo**


	3. Manga Book

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 3: Bermuda (Kagari) and Jaegar (Mika)

**For this chapter, its KHR characters with Psycho Pass characters personalities! Taking that Kagari is alive, of course... And as usual, any other intercepting characters have their original personalities. And they're still talking the same way as they do in KHR owo**

**So, enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Hello, Bermuda-sama." Jager stood, relaxed, as he observed his boss reading a manga book, legs stretched out on the couch, with more scattered manga books right next to him.

"Yo Jager." Bermuda greeted his partner with a nod, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Interested, Jager peered into the book he was reading with so much interest, and he gasped a little.

"ISN'T THAT US?!"

"PRECISELY!"

"WE'RE FAMOUS, BERMUDA-SAMA!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Bermuda threw the manga book aside, as he and Jager started doing the hula.

* * *

After they calmed down, they continued reading the manga book entitled 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' with the number '41' imprinted on its side.

The Vindice boss flipped the page, only to see the scene where Jager cut off the arm of Xanxus.

"Did you know..." The baby with a hat taller than he himself started, making his partner lean closer.

"Yes?"

"You just made all Xanxus fangirls hate you."

Silence.

"Oh, I see. Please continue reading..."

The atmosphere became one without sound again as the baby wrapped in bandages continued reading.

Till he flipped the page again, only to see Squalo being stabbed by Jager in the heart.

"...Jager."

"Yea, Bermuda-sama?"

"...You just became the enemy of all Squalo fangirls..."

Taking silence as a soundless 'ok', he read the next few pages and reached the point where Byakuran gets pierced through the stomach through a slab of a real stone illusion.

"Jager."

"...Bermuda-sama?"

Bermuda turned his bandaged head at his partner, his eyes behind getting serious.

"You have 3 hordes of fangirls for each character wanting to kill you."

"...Oh shit."

* * *

**Leave a review? owo**


	4. Love

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 4: Ginoza (Lal Mirch) and Kougami (Collonello)

**DOUBLE UPDATE! This time its the couple, Collonello and the tsundere Lal~ And I hope your minds are active for this, because Ginoza and Kougami are going to act in a COMPLETELY different way from their original selves. Mostly GinShin (Ginoza x Shinya~) in this chapter XD Any other character that intercepts would have their original personality.**

**Well... enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"B-Baka!" Ginoza spun around in a haste, avoiding the gaze of the black haired Enforcer, who was grinning idiotically.

Kougami leaned in closer, with the Inspector feeling his breath against his skin. "Well? Care to join us?"

Blushing slightly, the Inspector scurried a feet away from the smiling Enforcer. "Baka! Wh-Who'd join you?" he immediately rebuked, and said 'idiot' again, unknownst to himself. This peculiar cute action of hid earned giggles from the other Inspector and Enforcers.

Kougami jabbed his thumb at the group, opening his mouth to troll the male Inspector. "Them."

Silence.

Deciding to break the silence, Akane added in a low tone, giggles splitting some words up.

"Ginoza-san, why are you wearing a dress?"

With that, the whole group burst into manical laughter, with Kougami hiding his hands behind his back, trying to look cool by containing his chuckled as well.

"Wha..." The black-haired inspector processed Akane's words again, went through the word 'dress', and looked down at his clothes.

They were supposed to be of a smart, plain, black and white suit, with his coat on, and a pair of black and sleek shoes for work.

However, he was wearing a gothic lolita dress, golden 'x'es hanging on the layers. Besides that, the lauers also had cream coloured frills, and black ribbons every subsequent frill. His neck now hung a black, puffy ribbon, patterns sewn across the ends. The sleeves of the dress were those of a princess's; puffy and cute, except that in this case it was a hue of black to match the dress. The rest of his arm, except for his hand, was covered in a white arm warmer, mini ribbons near the top.

As for his shoes, he had somehow changed into a pair of dark grey boots, black shoelaces entangled on it, and was wearing 3/4 stockings, cute lace at the top of it.

Ginoza stared at it for moments, completely devoid of emotions and thoughts for that period of time. After that...

"KOUGAMI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! COME BACK!"

"WA ZAO LIAO! WA ZAO LIAO!" (**A/N: This is a mix of Singlish (Singapore English) and Hokkien. This means "I RUN!", and in proper English its "TIME TO RUN!"**)

The rest of Division 2 stared with amusement.

"You know, I could set up a sunset background right there and then." Kagari bemused, watching the scene with keen eyes.

"Maybe we could film them, edit it a little, and then make them slow down so that it becomes a lover's scene?" Akane added with a stout voice, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"My son can just pass off as a girl so easily~" Masaoka sang with a tone that was obviously off-pitched, dancing a little.

* * *

Leave a review? owo


	5. Introduction

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 5: Kougami (Dino) and Mika (Tsuna)

**So... TRIPLE UPDATE! Its unexpected. I have so much free time now waiting for a certain parade I'm forced to participate. Though I'm pretty sure this is only going to be posted tomorrow. Because edits still need to be done on computer.** **But then this chapter is short :'(**

**So... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Hello. I'm Kougami Shinya." Kougami bowed in front of the new inspector which replaced Ginoza, Mika. "I believe you have heard about me from Akane." he continued, awaiting the response of Mika.

Mika backed away, obviously shocked by the black haired inspector's introduction. "HIIIEEE! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Kougami laughed nervously, not expecting the scream. "Umm, I'm an ex-Inspector, Kougami Shinya." He scratched his head sheepushly, ruffling his fluffy, spiky hair. "I believe I have told you my name a few seconds ago." he added, putting an awkward chuckle at the end of the sentence.

Mika stoned, then quickly went into a 90 degree bow. "M-my name is S-shimotsuki Mika! N-nice to meet you!"

Kougami continued his nervous laugh, as he took a step forward trying to introduce himself to the inspector... "N-nice to meet you too- AHHH" ...which only resulted in a fall.

Without his collegues, Kougami was nothing but useless.

* * *

Akane facepalmed looking at the failed introduction.

* * *

**Leave a review? owo**


	6. Voice

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 6: Ryohei (as Yayoi) and Squalo (as Shion)

**A/N: Imagine it XD And if you can't, don't let your brain explode. This is on the topic Sing. Also, its TYL! Verse :)**

**So... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As the two sat on a recliner chair, legs crossed and their bodies facing each other, Ryohei sipped his cup of tea and started the conversation; "Squalo. I believe we have yet to settle the argument."

Looking up from his teacup, the Varia officer looked into the Sun Guardian's eyes, replying in a smooth, yet sleazy manner; "Voi, I believe so. Let's continue the matter." Putting the cup of tea down onto the tea saucer, before putting it on the table beside him. Standing up, he placed his hand against his chest, before opening his mouth;

"Voii~"

It was supposingly in the pitch of an octavo (Rather, the higher pitched 'do') but it was weirdly to the sound of a horse attempting to sing the same note.

This time, Ryohei put his cup of tea aside, before TRYING to sing a higher pitched sound than Squalo;

"Extreme~"

This time, it sounded like a dolphin that had just inhaled helium.

Now, Squalo took a deeper breath;

"Voii~"

Followed by Ryohei;

"Extreme~"

With each singing to the purpose of wanting to have the highest pitched voice.

"Voii~"

"Extreme~"

"VoiiI~"

"ExtremeE~"

"Voii-"

And their battle was interrupted by a highly annoyed Vongola and Varia boss, who had thrown a flying fork at each of their head.

"Trash..."

"Onii-san..."

* * *

A sheet of paper was half crumpled on the Vongola Decimo's desk a few days later.

"The Vongola is to compensate US$104 million in CASH for destorying the whole of-" and the rest of the words were covered up by creases.

* * *

**Leave a review? owo**


	7. Pose

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 7: Akane (as Tsuna), Kougami (as Yuni), Ginoza (as Chrome/Mukuro) and Masaoka (as Kawahira)

**A/N: This is based on the topic Pose. Also, their roles are of the ones in KHR, so for now Ginoza isn't Masaoka's son and Masaoka is 400+ years old. And their talking patterns are also the ones from KHR. Do not be mindfucked. Oh, and I bought a Psycho Pass file. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Calmly sipping on his ramen, Masaoka looked at the lot; a couple of young kids dragged into the world of the crime and bloodshed. Well... calling them kids would be normal for him since he was over 400 years old...

"Hey, you lot." he started, voice slightly muffled due to the ramen inside his mouth, startling the group who was nervously shifting around in a corner.

Kougami glanced up, answering the old man on behalf of the whole group; "Hai, Masaoka-san?"

Waving his chopsticks in the air, spilling drops of soup all over Akane's face, (HIIEEE! HOT!) he mentioned a question; "Since we're all like heroes or something, protecting the world from crime and all behind the scenes, don't you think we should set some kind of superhero pose or something?"

Ginoza tilted his head slightly, a tiny, cute and timid voice coming out (For his personality is of Chrome's, after all...) "A-anything..."

Masaoka started waving his chopsticks around in the air again. "How about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pose?"

Akane shook her head, displeasure on her face. "Of course not! I'm a female! How about Powerpuff Girls?" she rebuked, clearly displeased with the turtles running on two legs.

"No. There are more boys than girps, don't you see?"

"But Ginoza-san acts like a girl!"

Kougami pondered for awhile, before stating his idea; "How about the pose of Winx Club?"

**"DON'T YOU EVEN GO TO THAT POINT."**

Ginoza frantically looked at the arguing trio. Finally, his patience hit the limit, and he screamed out a sentence in a more manly tone than what he usually sounds like;

"HOW ABOUT WE COMBINE THEM?!"

* * *

Finally, they decided.

With Masaoka in front, Akane and Kougami at the sides, and Ginoza behind.

The leg position of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the arm position of Powerpuff Girls, and Ginoza being the exception of the only one in a Winx Club pose.

"...w-why am I the only one with a different pose?"

"Because you fit the role."

"Erm... anyway, why did we start this posing thing?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT, ASK YOURSELF!"

* * *

**Leave a review? owo**


	8. Marks

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 8: Akane (as Xanxus), Yuki (as Squalo), and their other friend (as Gokudera)

**A/N: This happened a few days ago in my school. Also, its set when Akane, Yuki and their friend, in which we don't know her name, are still studying together. Its based on the topic 'Marks'. Enjoy the series of events!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

"VOOIIIII! AKANEEE! HOW DID YOU SCORE SUCH GOOD RESULTS?!" Yuki slammed her fist against the table, nearly making Akane's cup of tea drop, while attracting the attention of everyone around them.

Akane's eyes were hidden, but as she slowly raised her head, a dangerous glint filled her eyes.

"Trash. Don't make my cup of tea drop."

"VOIII! AS IF I DO CARE!"

Cue a hot, piping cup of tea at Yuki's head.

"Trash."

While Yuki was hopping around 'VOI'-ing,the unknown friend took out some dynamites from underneath her uniform and started shouting randomly; "THAT BASTARD TEACHER! I'LL BOMB HIM WITH MY DYNAMITES!" Flipping out a lighter, she lighted the dynamite sticks she was holding, making the whole canteen scream in fear.

Except for Akane and Yuki (who was still hopping around).

"Sit down, trash."

"HELL NO."

"Trash..."

The dynamites were at the brink of exploding, when Akane took out a pair of twin guns, and shot the flame.

It was lucky that the dynamites didn't explode, and it was also lucky that the bullets didn't hit anyone's body.

Akane looked at the unknown friend straight in the eyes, the same glint from just now, except that it was now double- no, triple the intensity.

"SIT, TRASH."

"...hai..."

* * *

The teachers, who were at the location all along, shivered in the little corner they were hiding. They could swear that the smartest person in the university glared at their little corner for a moment, and mouthed a few words, before proceeding to spin her guns and pocket them into her jacket. Realising that her tea was now on Yuki's face, she went to take another cup.

The couple of words seemed to be; "Watch out, trash."

* * *

**Leave a review? owo**


	9. Doppleganger

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 9: Kougami (as Xanxus) and Hibari (normal)

**A/N: DOUBLE UPDATE! Again, this happened in my life, except for the fight scenes. Its pretty ironic XD Its based on the topic 'Doppleganger' So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"What do you mean by, there's someone who looks like me?"

Akane held up a photo of Hibari. "There." she deadpanned, holding up the photo for a couple of seconds, before keeping it inside one of her many pockets.

Fingers pressed into the plastic cup he was holding, Kougami muttered out a word, menace swirling in it.

"Trash..."

* * *

"Which herbivore looks like me?"

Tsuna held up a photo of Kougami. "There." he deadpanned, holding up the photo for a couple of seconds, before keeping it inside one of his two pockets.

Fingers pressed into document he was holding, Hibari muttered out a word, menace swirling in it.

"Herbivore..."

* * *

"For looking like me, I'll bite you to death."

"Trash."

Hibari and Kougami both whipped out their weapons simultaniously, eyeing the other with much caution.

Tsuna and Akane laughed nervously by the sidelines.

"Kougami-san/Hibari-san... please stop trying to fight..."

Nope, none of the raven heads paid attention to the sentence. Instead, they did the complete opposite; start a fight. With the flurry of bullets and tonfa slashes, it was now impossible to stop the fight without Akane and Tsuna getting serious.

Well, that would only happen in the most extreme case.

"Why do you look like me, trash?"

"For stealing my sentence, I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH."

And the flurry if attacks continued.

Neither of them noticed...

The killer aura...

Coming from both the brunettes...

"Hibari-san.../Kougami-san..."

Cue a Dominator in Paralyzer mode and a Vongola Decimo in HDW mode.

Only then did the two ravens stop.

"...!"

* * *

In the hospital, Kougami tested his muscles, and when he confirmed that he coupd move it again, he reached over to Hibari's hand... and chopped it lightly. Having felt the chop, Hibari grunted, and reached out to hit back with slightly more force.

And so the dual exchanged blows, each hit harder than the last. Miraculously, the hospital room maintained its silence.

The silence, however, did not stop both the brunette's intuition/gut feeling.

A black-faced Inspector and a pissed to-be Vongola Decimo just turned around with a silent glare on their faces.

Well, that was enough to stop the two.

* * *

**Leave a review? owo**


End file.
